nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
It Only Takes a Minute
"It Only Takes a Minute" is a 1975 song by Tavares. The song was subsequently covered by Jonathan King performing as 100 Ton and a Feather in 1976 and by boyband Take That in 1992. Song information Tavares did not release their original version in the UK until 1986 when it could only reach No 46 in the charts. It was the last of their 10 Top 75 hits in the UK charts. Jonathan King's version peaked at No 9 for 2 weeks in July 1976. It would prove to be the last of his 6 Top 20 UK singles in a career that started in 1965 with "Everyone's Gone To The Moon". Released on June 1, 1992 by boyband Take That, it was the fourth single from the band's debut album Take That & Party. It became the band's first top ten single, charting at number seven on the UK Singles Chart."UK Chart Archive".everyHit.com. Retrieved November 15, 2007 The Take That version is featured in the soundtrack of Konami's dancing game Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix. A cover version was featured in DDRMAX2: Dance Dance Revolution 7th MIX. The song was performed as conjunction with "Do What You Like" in the Take That Hometown Tour which featured Mini Take That. Music video The music video involves the band singing and performing the song with members Donald, Orange and Owen breakdancing whilst Williams and Barlow chase after a girl. Track listings ; UK CD Single (74321 10100 2) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "I Can Make It" - 4:12 # "Never Want To Let You Go" - 4:28 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Deep Club Mix) - 5:43 ; UK 7" Vinyl (74321 10100 7) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "Satisfied" - 4:32 ; UK 7" Viynl (Limited Edition) (74321 10101 7) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Royal Rave Mix) - 4:46 ; UK 12" Viynl (74321 10102 7) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Deep Club Mix) - 5:43 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Wright Vocal Mix) - 6:14 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Dem Drums) - 5:19 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Blondapella) - 2:16 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Love Dub) - 7:11 ; UK Cassette (74321 10100 4) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "Satisfied" - 4:32 ; EU CD Single (74321 11100 5) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "I Can Make It" - 4:12 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Wright Vocal Mix) - 6:14 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Deep Club Mix) - 5:43 ; US CD Single (TAKE4) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (New Remix - Radio Version) - 3:25 ; US 7" Vinyl (TAKE14) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (New Remix - Radio Version) - 3:25 ; US 12" Viynl (TAKE214) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Club Version) - 5:43 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Dub Version) - 6:14 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (New Remix - Radio Version) - 3:25 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Underground Vocal) - 6:33 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Underground Instrumental) - 6:33 ; Japanese 3" CD Single (TAKEJAP4) # "It Only Takes A Minute" (7" Version) - 3:50 # "It Only Takes A Minute" (Wright Vocal Mix) - 6:14 Official versions * 7" Version (3:50) * Album Version (3:46) * Deep Club Mix (5:43) * Wright Vocal Mix (6:14) * New Remix - Radio Version (3:25) * Club Version (5:43) * Dub Version (6:14) * Underground Vocal (6:33) * Underground Instrumental (6:33) * Royal Rave Mix (4:46) * Dem Drums (5:19) * Blondapella (2:16) * Love Dub (7:11) * Live Version (5:34) * Tommy Musto Underground Vocal (6:33) * Tommy Musto Underground Dub (7:01) * Paul Dakeyene DMC Remix (?)* *Only included as part of the 'Club Megamix' on the "Could It Be Magic" 12" Vinyl, unreleased as full track. Chart performance References Category:1975 singles Category:1992 singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Tavares songs Category:Take That songs ja:イット・オンリー・テイクス・ア・ミニット ka:It Only Takes a Minute